


coffee for the devil

by ollyrinn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Coffee, Confused Chloe Decker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollyrinn/pseuds/ollyrinn
Summary: Deckerstar AU. Lucifer is still his devilish self, but Chloe is a single mother who works two jobs; one of those jobs is at Starbucks.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Trixie Espinoza, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards, Dan Espinoza/Trixie Espinoza, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is my first fic in so long & i'm so nervous lol
> 
> this fic doesn't have an updating schedule yet, so i'm just winging it for the time-being. I also don't have a beta, so if there's any errors i'm so sorry! if you want you can tell me in the comments :)
> 
> I also do not have a co-writer for this fic either, so if anyone wants to be a cowriter just let me know & I'd love to chat.
> 
> as this is my first fic in a veryy long time, let me know your thoughts and opinions! any good or bad feedback is very much appreciated :) you can leave ur thoughts here down in the comments or you can let me know on my twitter @mazichloe !!! 
> 
> thank you <3

Lucifer looked to Amenadiel and squinted his eyes. “Nope. Not a _bloody_ chance.” Amenadiel chuckles, then sits down on Lucifer’s couch. 

“Come on Luci, you need to try it! It is by _far_ one of the best things I’ve tasted on Earth,” says Amenadiel. Lucifer shakes his head and takes a seat across from Amenadiel, leaning back and laying his arms on the top of the couch.

He looks into Amenadiel’s eyes, “It’s not happening.” Amenadiel rolls his eyes and stands up, taking a step away from where he was just sitting.

“I’ll let you get the most expensive thing, and— _oh_!—we can even just go through the drive-thru if you don't want to go in.” Amenadiel crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, hoping he can reach a middle ground with his brother. 

They both sit in silence for a moment, ”Okay. But we are going through the drive-thru,” Amenadiel starts to smile smugly, “ _and_ we are leaving as fast as we can. Nobody can see my car _there_.” Lucifer shivers in disgust.

“Oh come on, It’s not even a _cheap_ “fast-food” joint, brother. I see many people with loads of money there,” says Amenadiel. Lucifer sighs and fixes his pocket square, for some reason it was slanted. Amenadiel walks toward the elevator and Lucifer looks at him.

“ _Now?_ ” asks Lucifer. Amenadiel nods and gestures him to come over and join him. Lucifer hesitates, but eventually walks over and stands by Amenadiel in the elevator.

-

“It’s so _tiny_! I could fit fifteen of these in my penthouse alone,” Lucifer says as they approach the drive-thru, putting his index finger and thumb close together to exaggerate his point. The clouds were covering the sun; it was slightly chillier than normal, but Los Angeles can only get so cold. 

Amenadiel laughs, “So you're _really_ letting me drive your incredibly expensive car... just so you won’t have to place the order and shatter your ego?”

“Yep,” says Lucifer, popping the ‘p’. 

There was one car in front of them, and then it drove up to the second window. Amenadiel drives up.

A woman’s voice speaks, “Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?” There was a forced smile present in her voice; you could almost tell she had been working all day.

Amenadiel looks to Lucifer, and Lucifer pretends to zip his mouth shut. Amenadiel chuckles.

“I—uh, I’ll have a Venti iced coffee with three pumps of mocha sauce and almond milk… and he’ll have,” Amenadiel looks in Lucifer’s direction. Lucifer shrugs. “He’ll have a Venti mocha frappuccino...?” says Amenadiel, seeming more like a question than an order. “I don’t know, just make it expensive.”

There’s a brief silence. A slight gust of wind rustles the trees, and is followed by sounds of birds chirping. Lucifer runs his thumb along his jawline down to his chin, feeling the roughness of the stubble that lies on his face on his thumb. 

A small sound that resembles a snort and small laugh fall through the small speaker. “I’ll just add some espresso shots.” Another silence. “That’ll be $15.27, pull up to the second window please.” 

Amenadiel drives the car up to the second window; the window is closed. “This is the quietest I’ve ever seen you,” comments Amenadiel. Lucifer looks to Amenadiel.

“I don't want anyone to recognize my voice, I would rather _not_ be here in case you've forgotten.” 

The window opens, and a woman with blonde highlighted hair turns to face the brothers in the car. “$15.27, your drinks will be out in a moment.” The woman finishes putting in an order for the person behind them, and turns to one of the other employees who are making the drinks. She stands in place for a moment as she waits for the drinks to be done, and then she grabs the drinks quickly off of the counter once they are made and turns back to the window. 

Amenadiel holds out a black credit card to the woman, and she walks over and takes it from where it was placed between his middle and index finger. She swipes it through, taps onto the screen a few times, and the reaches back out to give the card back

"Would you like your receipt?” Lucifer looks up from his lap. Amenadiel shakes his head. 

Amenadiel hands the card to Lucifer, who tucks the card back into his inner jacket pocket. “No, no thank you. Thank you so much.” The woman nods, smiling tightly because of how exhausted she is. 

Right as Amenadiel is about to press on the gas, Lucifer looks over to the woman at the window.

For a brief moment they make eye contact. Ocean eyes connect with dark chocolate eyes. They then both look away, the woman looking to a screen where her next few orders are listed, and Lucifer looking to the right of him, away from the window. 

-

Lucifer eventually realizes that his brother was right, that this place named _Starbucks_ wasn't so horrible after all. He finds himself thinking about going back for more at the most random times of the day: right after he woke up, while he was getting dressed, while he was using the bathroom, while he was sipping a glass of liquor, and even before he went to bed. Somehow, that cup of coffee that he had just _days_ before, was now entertaining his mind when he was bored. 

“I just can't stop thinking about it! I’m unsure what something as simple as a cup of coffee has business doing roaming my mind as often as it does,” he tells the Doctor in front of him. Linda nods, and scrunches her eyebrows together for a moment.

“Why does it bother you so much?” she asks.

Lucifer scoffs, “Why wouldn't it? I’m _sophisticated_ , Doctor! Not _boring_.” 

Linda hums in understanding and nods. “You're overthinking it,” she insists. Lucifer scoffs again.

“ _Me_? Overthinking a cup of coffee? That's literally the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard you say,” objects Lucifer. 

There's a pause. Linda looks down to the floor, and then back up to Lucifer. She squints her eyes a bit “Is it really _that_ absurd?" 

That earns a sigh from Lucifer. "I suppose not." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some third person chloe pov this chapter ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! happy valentines day :) I didn't expect that much love on the first chapter, so seeing that really motivated me to hurry and get chapter 2 up!!!
> 
> i'm so glad you guys are enjoying it so far! as I've said, I am sort of winging this whole story-writing thing but hopefully it turns out okay <3
> 
> thank u!!
> 
> -olly

CHAPTER 2

“Trixie babe, are you almost ready?” shouts Chloe to her 13 year old daughter that is in the bathroom. Chloe finishes packing her lunch for her day job at Starbucks, and settles for putting her hair into a messy bun. 

“I’ll be out in a minute mom! What time is dad coming today, again?” asks Trixie, while she fixes her hair into a neat bun, making sure there are no bumps of hair anywhere. 

“He said he was going to be here at 8, and it’s 7:50 right now,” replies Chloe. The young brunette opens the door to the bathroom and goes over to the kitchen area, where her mom is. Chloe looks over and smirks slightly, “Do you want me to make you a quick breakfast or are you going to force your dad to buy you some?” asks Chloe. Trixie giggles at that. 

“The puppy eyes _still_ work on him, I can't let that go to waste!” says Trixie. Chloe laughs along with her. 

“Fair enough,” replies Chloe. Chloe suddenly looks at her daughter with admiration and pride, and puts her hand on the girl’s cheek. “You're growing up so fast, monkey.” Trixie smiles softly, and lets out a gentle laugh.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” says Trixie, looking her mom in the eyes. “You're just a good mom, that’s probably why it goes by so fast.” Chloe kisses Trixie’s head, and embraces her in her arms. Right as she pulls away, the doorbell rings.

“You all set, monkey?” Chloe asks. Trixie nods and walks toward the door, and pulls it open to reveal Dan.

“Hi dad!” Trixie exclaims, wrapping her arms around her dad’s torso. Dan smiles down at her.

“Hey monkey! Are you ready to go?” Trixie nods again and walks out of the door and runs to the car. Dan chuckles and turns back to Chloe, who was gathering her purse, her keys, and her green Starbucks hat. “Morning shift?” Dan asks knowingly. Chloe sighs and forces a tight lipped smile, raising her eyebrows.

“A double. James and Kara came home for tonight, so I don't have to take care of the pets tonight,” Chloe explained. Dan nods and grabs the door handle, taking a step outside.

“Sounds like so much fun,” he jokes. “See you Monday?” Chloe nods and grabs her sunglasses off of the shelf, debating on whether she should take them or not. Dan walks out, shutting the door behind him.

Chloe lets out another sigh, and puts on her hat. She hated wearing it, but she knew it was the company policy. She waits for Dan to drive out of the driveway, and then opens her door, heading towards her own car. 

-

Chloe arrives at work about 30 minutes later, as she had guessed. Los Angeles had horrendous traffic, but she knew the route she had taken would only delay her around 20 minutes. She puts her belongings in the back room, and starts her shift. 

Chloe is getting an order ready when she gets jumpscared by her manager. making her flinch and spill some of the drink she was preparing. 

“Hey Chloe! How’s it goin’?” exclaims her way-too-nice manager. Ella Lopez, with a wide and gleeful smile plastered onto her face. Chloe quickly wipes down the few drops of the drink she was making that spilled, and then turned around to see Ella standing a few feet behind her. 

“Hey Ella! I’m okay, Dan took Trixie this morning… you know… since it's Friday and all,” Chloe told her. Ella nods, and then her eyes widen suddenly with a realization of something she had forgotten.

“Oh! I totally forgot you were working a double today. Pfft, a double on a _Friday_ at _Starbucks_ ? I could _never_ . I admire you,” the smaller woman says, patting Chloe on the back. Chloe walks over and gives Ella a short hug, and then goes back over to the window to give the waiting customer their drink. “Well, I’m sending all of my good luck vibes, I’m outta here. I have a meeting with the _big_ boss, and yes, I’m very, very, very, _very_ , nervous,” Ella says, putting her hand on the side of her head and taking a tense deep breath. Chloe smiles.

“You’ll be fine Ella, I’m sending you my good luck vibes too,” Chloe says reassuringly. Ella nods, and smiles at Chloe gratefully. Ella then walks out of the area, opening up the side door to get to her car.

-

Lucifer spends the day contemplating on whether he should go back to get another coffee. There’s one side of him that is confused as to why he’s suddenly addicted to coffee as if he was some American college student, there’s another side of him that simply doesn't want his name washed into dirt by being recognized at a fast-food chain, and another side that simply just wants to go back and stop worrying about it so much. He decides on the latter.

With a sigh, Lucifer adjusts his cufflinks and then makes his way down to the parking garage. It’s sunset, and Lucifer realizes how long he’s actually spent just thinking about whether he wanted to go grab a cup of coffee or not. 

Once Lucifer arrives in the drive-thru, there are only 2 cars ahead of him. He looks into the rear view mirror and fixes his hair, pushing the lone strand of hair that was sticking out back into place. Faster than he anticipated, the cars in front of him drove forward and it was his turn to order.

“Hi, welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?” a woman asks through the speaker. Lucifer notices it sounds like the same voice as the one he heard the first time he came to Starbucks. 

“I—,” he tenses up for a moment, and then says, “I’ll have whatever drink you consider the best, or even _better_ , most expensive.” The woman quietly laughs, and then rings up a drink onto the screen.

“Does this look okay? It comes out to $9.56,” she asks.

“Yes, that’s perfect,” Lucifer says, picking a piece of lint off of his thousand dollar pants. 

“Drive up to the window,” the woman says. Lucifer drives up to the window slowly, making sure he stays a respectable distance from the car in front of him. He feels kind of out of place, considering he has a very expensive car in this drive-thru.

The woman opens the window and looks from the screen to Lucifer. “$9.56,” she says blankly, clearly tired. Lucifer wordlessly hands her his card. She rings it up and gives it right back. “Your drink will be done in a moment.” The woman moves from where she is, and starts to finish off his drink, and start another one. She seems to be the only one there. She effortlessly completes each drink. Once she was done with Lucifer’s drink she walked back to the window and pressed a few more buttons on the screen in front of her. 

Lucifer observes the outside some more, and then starts to look inside. He notices how quiet and emptu the building was, how the woman was the only one inside of there. Just by looking at her, he could notice how she was exhausted, frustrated, and… hungry?

Lucifer hesitates, and then asks, “Do _you_ want anything? I’m sorry if this seems slightly invasive, but you look like you've been at this all day.” The woman startles at his voice for a split second, then looks over to him, slightly shocked. 

“Wh—you— _really_? And yes, I’ve been at it all day, how did you notice?” she stammers, still shocked that someone would even offer that. 

“Yes, really. And I noticed because I’m observant,” Lucifer explains, pointing to nothing while he talks. The woman bites her bottom lip in contemplation. “What's your name?” Lucifer asks.

The woman smiles, “Chloe.” Lucifer smirks slightly, working his charm just like any other day.

“Well, _Chloe,_ what would you like?” Her name rolls perfectly off of his tongue. Chloe hesitates, and then proceeds to tell him what she wants, ringing it in at the same time. What she orders comes out to be $10.00. 

“To be clear, the only reason I’m not fighting with you about this is because of your car. Someone with a car like _that_ must have a _lot_ of money,” Chloe insisted. Lucifer chuckles, and hands her his card again. She swipes it through, and then gives it back to him. She looks back and widens her eyes, “ _Oh_ , I totally forgot to give you your drink! Here you go.” Lucifer waves it off.

“It's perfectly alright, don't worry about it. Also, you’re right. I own Lux, the nightclub,” he says. Chloe’s jaw drops at that. 

“You _own_ that place? Okay, now I don't feel bad at all for letting you do that for me. Ten bucks isn't even a penny to you, huh?” she acknowledged. Lucifer nods.

“Yes, you're very correct. And it’s good that you don't feel bad, guilt or any emotion related to guilt is an absolute bloody nuisance,” Lucifer replied. Chloe giggles at that. 

“I’ll have to swing by sometime… or, _wait_ , I probably couldn't even get in… or afford—nevermind, I won't be able to come by, but you can always come by here,” she suggested. Lucifer frowns.

“I’ll put you on the list for free drinks and entrance, you deserve to be able to come by and have a nice time,” he stated. Chloe’s cheeks redden, and she quickly tries to cover it up by pretending to fix her hair. 

“Thank you, that means a lot,” Chloe says, looking into his eyes appreciatively. They stay looking into each other’s eyes for a moment, but Lucifer breaks the moment by clearing his throat.

“Well, have a wonderful evening, barista,” he says, as he drives off. He’s almost to Lux when he starts to recall what just happened.

Just then, he realizes he's starting to get soft.

“Bloody hell.” 


End file.
